fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Chris Cochrane's Second Story
Chris Cochrane flew to Los Angeles, California one day to be on Let's Make A Deal! He was dressed as his favorite Star Wars character, Darth Vader! He was in the audience! Wayne Brady picked Chris and Chris went up on stage! Wayne offered Chris $900 or what was behind curtain number 1! Chris said "I'll go for the curtain, Wayne!" Wayne said "Okay!" Then he said "Tiffany, show us what's behind curtain number 1!" Curtain number 1 opened, revealing a Zonk! It was a Zonk TIE Fighter! Whant, Whant, Whant! Chris put up his left fist and said in Darth Vader's voice "The Emperor will not stand for this! I want my $900!" Wayne said "Too bad, Chris! Sit down! Thanks for playing Let's Make A Deal!" Chris sat down, very unhappy! The evil Lord Zedd and Rita Repulsa were thinking up an evil plan to destroy the Power Rangers! They decided to develop Batarack to destroy the Power Rangers! So Zedd and Rita developed Batarack to destroy the Power Rangers! Batarack was a bat monster! He was very powerful! He was armed with a sword and also could fly with his powerful wings! Batarack landed in Angel Grove Park and began terrorizing the citizens of Angel Grove! The Power Rangers were summoned by Zordon and Alpha 5 to Angel Grove Park to battle Batarack! The Rangers teleported to Angel Grove Park and summoned the Thunder MegaFalconzord! With a swing of his mighty sword, the Thunder MegaFalconzord destroyed Batarack! Angel Grove was safe once again! Thanks, Rangers!!! The evil Lord Zedd and Rita Repulsa thought up an evil plan to destroy the Power Rangers! They decided to develop Tigra! Tigra was a tiger monster! She was very powerful! She had a sword and could also use her claws! Zedd and Rita sent Tigra to Angel Grove Park! Tigra began terrorizing the citizens of Angel Grove! Zordon and Alpha 5 summoned the Power Rangers to battle Tigra! The Power Rangers teleported to Angel Grove Park and summoned the Thunder MegaFalconzord! With a swing of his mighty sword, the Thunder MegaFalconzord destroyed Tigra! Angel Grove was safe once again! Thanks, Rangers!!! Lord Zedd and Rita Repulsa sent Serpentor to destroy the Power Rangers! Serpentor was an evil snake monster! Serpentor was very powerful! He was armed with a sword! He could also summon little snakes to bite people and make them sick! Serpentor set a trap for Rocky, Adam, and Aisha in Angel Grove Park! When Rocky, Adam, and Aisha arrived, Serpentor was waiting for them! Serpentor summoned his little snakes and the little snakes bit Rocky, Adam, and Aisha! Rocky, Adam, and Aisha got very sick! Aisha said "I don't feel so well!" Billy teleported back to the Command Center and created an antidote which he gave to all his friends. They all felt better. The Rangers summoned the Thunder MegaFalconzord and battled Serpentor! They wrapped the little snakes around Serpentor and used the Thunder Saber to destroy Serpentor! The Rangers saved Angel Grove once again! Category:Fan Fiction